Dark Beauty, The Day Persephone Visits Olympus
by ArtemisIsis13
Summary: Demeter is reluctant to introduce her daughter, Persephone, to the other gods of Olympus. Persephone is overjoyed to finally meet her family, but one member stands out in a way that Demeter would never approve of, a person she hates to death... Story has been changed to two-shot instead of one! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot story. I just have a strange fascination with the Greek Myths for a few years now and this couple always interested me more than the rest.**

* * *

**Dark Beauty**

**The Day Persephone Visits Olympus**

* * *

It was _finally_ happening!

For three hundred years I'd begged Mother to take me up to Olympus to see my father, sisters, brothers — my family — but she had always refused. Why? She never told me. Instead, she fed me excuses that it was, and I quote, "_For your own good, Kore, I just want you to be safe._"

She treated me like a child! I was three hundred years, for Father's sake! Of course, in age I was a child to them, but I had grown out of that stage, yes? I no longer crawled across the ground or spun in circles on the grass until I was dizzy and fell. I no longer sucked my thumb or struggled to read anymore. I was tall, my figure shaped beautiful like a woman, not a toddler. If only mother treated me my age, maybe then I wouldn't have to act so childish to her, but I had a feeling that's what she wanted: for me to be her baby.

I was not a baby.

That didn't seem to matter. She cared for me in her most motherly fashion — some might call it smothering. Even though she never took me to Olympus, she often told me of who lived there when I asked, or what their histories were, or how they looked. She spoke bitterly of a few of them, like Eros, or Ares, or Hermes, but mainly Hecate and Hades. I don't know what _they_ did to her, but she hated them with a passion and refused to tell me anything concerning them. It made me sad that she was so bitter towards our family. She was friendly with her sisters, but in the passed three hundred years, she couldn't get along well with Hera anymore. I was the reason why...

I pushed these depressing thoughts away. They would do me no good when I went to Olympus. Why was I even thinking of them, anyways? I shook my head, silently scolding myself before I continued humming the lovely melody that Lady Hestia had sung to me whenever she visited. She was the only goddess who ever approached my mother's home. I had a feeling that the others didn't like her all too well. Even the men were distant. And I could understand why. Unless you truly got to know her, my mother was a pain in the neck.

"_Kore_? _Kore_! Where is my daughter?" Mother's panicked voice rang out through our home. The nymphs attending to me jumped at her voice, none of them liking the shrill and sharp tones that went with it.

"I am in the baths, Mother!" I called out to her. As a nymph washed my long hair, my mother entered the bath chambers, her weary face flushed with relief.

"Oh, my _Kore_," she said sweetly. "I went out into the gardens and you were not there. I wish that you would not frighten me so again!"

"I apologize to you," I said, inhaling the scent of roses that wafted around my bath waters. "I was merely starting to prepare."

My mother's face fell by the smallest degree. I tried not to roll my eyes are her. Why was she so determined to keep me away from Olympus? Was there someone who resided that offended her? Or did she not like the idea of me being amongst the male population? Whatever it was, it made her sad.

Mother turned to the nymphs. "See that she is dressed to leave in an hour," she ordered sharply.

The nymphs bowed. "Yes, Lady Demeter," they said obediently.

In a matter of minutes my skin was glowing and wafting the scent of roses. I had always loved roses. I'd created many of all kinds for fun, all of different colors: blue, green, orange, purple, even brown, and they had all been beautiful. There was one difficulty: I could never get black. I always wanted to make a black rose, but I had never succeeded. I wished I could make one, but the soil around our house could not produce them. They needed fresher soil, soil found lower in the earth, and Mother was not willing to get me any. It was a shame. I dearly craved the mysterious rose...

"Come, my Lady," a nymph said, distracting me of my thoughts. I followed the nymphs to my chambers where they dried my hair and began braiding a few locks of my hair with tiny white roses I had made for the occasion. They let my dark brown hair fall in waves around my shoulders and down my back, creating a circlet-diadem-effect with the flowers they braided at the top of my hair. They laced my feet in comfortable sandals and robed me in a beautiful chiton that hugged my body in a way that was both innocent and alluring. In the very fabric, the images of blooming flowers met my eyes, and my skin almost glowed in the sunshine. I had no need for make-up. My beauty came all natural.

"_Kore_?" my mother called, and I groaned internally.

I hated the nickname that she had given me. Kore? Honestly, I wondered what went on in her head when she came up with it... Father Zeus had named me "_Persephone_", a name that I thought was both beautiful and enchanting. Lady Hecate had suggested it when Father and Mother were discussing what to name me. Mother had gone insane over it, saying that a goddess of springtime and light should not be named a destroyer! I think the fact that Hecate had suggested it made Mother worse, but Father had grown fond of the name and insisted that I would be Persephone. And there was nothing Mother could do to stop it. I only tolerated Mother's nickname, Kore, because it made her happy. I, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.

"I am in my chambers, Mother!" I called back.

Mother entered my chambers, already dressed to go to Olympus. She wore an elegant green chiton and had her dark hair tied up in an neat knot at the top of her head. She looked very beautiful, and older version of myself. I smiled as she gasped at my dress and then my hair.

"Oh, _Kore_, you look absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed, enfolding me into a warm hug. "You all may go," she told the nymphs who bowed and left the room. "Right. Well, I see that we are both presentable. It is time to be off."

My heart picked up at the speed of a humming bird's wings. My mother took my hands into hers and a light glowed around us. My very essence felt light and free as it soared through the air, gaining speed and growing higher as we flew in Olympus's direction. It didn't take very long. Within minutes we were at the tall golden gates that opened at my mother's touch. She led me up a stone road that ran from the gates to an incredible and enormous palace made of marble and gold.

As we walked, I looked around keenly, drinking in Olympus's magnificence. Lush green grasses ran for miles. Tall trees bearing fruit shaded the ground from the sun. There were buildings all around us — homes for the people who resided here. Nymphs ran about being chased by men I assumed were minor gods. There was a small lake close to the palace, a place where the goddesses could be seen relaxing. Standing on the left of the mighty palace were an assortment of temples, all for the gods and goddesses, major and minor. Flowers bloomed at the edges of the roads. I could make flowers far prettier, but they suited the beauty of this place. Birds flew, small animals — pets — pranced around, playing with their masters. Even the people who passed were amazing. Gorgeous women who danced and sang, handsome men who flirted or just chatted with them, tugged at my hearts. Mother caught on to my lingering eyes and pulled me away from them.

The walk was fairly enjoyable. Many people bowed to Mother, smiled at me, many stopping just to say hello. A young boy flew overhead, small wings sprouted from his back. He laughed and waved down at us. At this, Mother pulled me closer, glaring at the child. He didn't seem bothered though I could tell he was rolling his eyes. A grown man was flying after him and — good gods — he was entirely beautiful: curled hair golden as the sun, firm muscled skin, pink lips and teasing brown eyes. He was laughing as he chased the child, engaged in a game of tag. He caught sight of us and waved. Mother's eyes grew darker and he chuckled.

"Come now, Demeter, I mean her no harm!" he called as he rose higher in the air. I could tell he was talking about me, and it was an easy guess as to who he was. Lady Hestia had told me of Eros. He was the son of Aphrodite and the god of Love.

"Keep away, Eros!" Mother called back. "And tell the Erotes to do so as well."

"Fine then!" the boy Eros was chasing yelled down joyfully. Then he flew towards the palace screaming, "_Brothers!_"

Eros nearly fell out of the sky laughing as he flew after the boy who I assumed was an Erote. Mother grumbled under her breath as she led me towards the palace. I could tell from her bitterness that she did not like the Love God or any of his brothers. That was easy to understand. As far as I knew, Mother didn't like Aphrodite either.

"Hello, sister!" a voice called out as we got to the palace steps. I look up to meet dark green-blue eyes. They belonged to a handsome god dressing in a blue tunic under his silver breastplate. His skin was tan and his muscles were lean but striking. There was a swift grace about him when he hurried down the steps to meet us. His windswept hair was black and brown, curled in an unruly mess under his crown made of sea shells, but his smile was playful and kind. The glowing trident in his hand gave away his identity. Mother sighed and gave him a reluctant hug.

"Poseidon," she said, eying him suspiciously. I didn't blame her. He looked like the sort of man who would cause trouble. "I did not realize you would be here."

"Neither did I, sister," he said, backing away from her. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that Lord Poseidon didn't like my mother. He was only being polite. "But dear Zeus demanded my presence."

"I hope he did not demand _HIS_ presence as well," Mother grumbled. "The last thing I need is to put up with his incompetence."

Poseidon's polite demeanor fell.

"Demeter," he said, his voice sharp with irritation, "this is why people _do not_ like you! You are being rude and arrogant! Why can you not just forgive him? He was young when—"

"He still does it, Poseidon!" Mother snapped at him. "He and his _little friend_! They will be the death of me!"

"Ironic," Poseidon snorted.

"This is no joking matter!" Mother spat. Poseidon raised an eyebrow, apparently not impressed. That impressed _me_. By now I would have been cowering from the venomous glare my mother was shooting at him. "I will not have that imbecile around my daughter!"

Poseidon sighed and shook his head. He turned his gaze to me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Persephone, I am Poseidon," he said, taking my hand into his own and placing a swift kiss on my knuckles. My mother started hissing and he groaned. He gazed down at me and said simply, "I do not know how you have survived in her presence all these years, but I applaud you." And with that, he ran off towards the lake, stopping next to a goddess with long red hair.

Mother was growling now. I, on the other hand, was fighting laughter. I liked Poseidon. He had a good sense of humor, no matter what he had just said to my mother. Yes, I was surprised, and a little agitated, but I can't say she didn't deserve it. Whenever Mother didn't like someone, she treated them horribly. That led me to wonder who they were talking about.

Mother marched into the palace, leaving me to hurry after her. However, I stopped when I realized we were in the throne room. My mouth fell at the sight.

The walls were pure white, glowing gold from the fires that hung from the brackets all around the walls. There were twelve golden thrones in the shape of a 'U'. Sitting on top a small platform was a tall throne that crackled with lightning. There were six thrones on one side and five on the other, each personalized for a particular god. They were labeled, so I didn't have to guess who had which throne. The six throne to the right belonged to Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and Ares in that order. The ones on the right belonged to Hera, Mother (Demeter), Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite in that order. That meant that the one on the platform belonged to my father, Zeus.

As I took in the thrones, I saw the tall pillars behind them, all artistically painted to show the god whose throne was laid before it. I looked at Mother's and saw her there in an elegant pose, agriculture growing around her. I looked at Artemis's which depicted a girl who looked younger than me in a knee-length purple chiton running through a forest with a bow and arrow under the moon. I took a step closer and smiled. If Artemis looked anything like this image, she was more beautiful than me. Wild blood red curls flew behind her, exposing a fiery beauty with silvery eyes and wide smile. The one next to it had to be Aphrodite. She was gorgeous beyond anything words could describe. Her hair was a rainbow of colors — at least in the lighting. It depended on how you looked at it, but in different tones of light, the color would change. Her eyes were the same. These two goddesses could be rivals of beauty, but one was a goddess of love while the other was a goddess of virgins.

"_Kore_, what are you looking at?" Mother asked. I turned around to see her standing next to he throne, still fuming. Before I could answer, someone else did.

"Why, it appears that she is admiring the pillars," a woman said. I turned and saw Lady Hestia walk up to us, smiling. I could feel a delighted smile of my own grace my face and I hurried forward to give her a hug which she returned whole-heartedly. "Hello, my dear."

"Lady Hestia," I greeted her. Her hair was red today. Usually it was brown, but I supposed she wanted a change. That was an upside of being a goddess, or god — you could change your appearance at will.

"Hestia," Mother said, nodding at her sister. Hestia pursed her lips and nodded back. That was odd. She usually got along well with Mother.

"Poseidon was just talking with me—" she started, but Mother cut her off.

"Of course," she grumbled. "What has he said about me now?"

Hestia shook her head in disappointment. "Grudges will get you nowhere. Zeus will not tolerate any of this foolishness. Not today."

She sounded angry. I rarely ever saw her like this. Hestia was always kind and calm whenever I saw her. I'd only seen her angry once, and it hadn't been too bad. But this seemed worse.

"He is already here, I assume?" Mother asked dejectedly.

"That is correct, and he has promised to be civil," a man said. I turned and saw a tall man in golden breastplate over a white tunic with sandals that were laced up his calves. A long white cape fell down his back and a golden crown was laced in his dark blond hair. He looked very young, just ten years older than my seventeen year appearance, but looks could be deceiving. His smile was filled with warmth and charm, and his sky blue eyes were shining as he looked at me. It was Zeus.

"My daughter," he smiled as he approached me. I curtsied before him but he pulled me into a comforting hug anyways.

"Father," I smiled up at him.

I was happy to see the pride and joy in his eyes. There was a difference in seeing this from a mother and a father. From the father, it made me feel like a young girl, but not a child. Just a young woman who had just made her father very happy.

"My Persephone, it is amazing to see how you have grown," he said, his voice warm and cheery. "You are no longer the little cherub who bounced on my knee."

"I was not a _cherub_!" I protested, but he was laughing. It filled the room in such a way that soon we were all laughing with him.

The sound attracted the other gods and goddesses into the room. I could almost tell who was who by appearance, but the moment they saw me, I didn't have to bother. They all rushed forward to meet me. Poseidon stood between Father and Hestia, watching as my relatives came forth, one by one.

Hephaestus wasn't handsome, but his grey eyes were kind. He had thick curly bronze hair that was tied back and braided at the base of his neck. His skin was covered in burns and scars from working in the forges and he walked with a limp. He smiled at me as he introduced himself, his voice hoarse from what seemed of lack in talking at all. Ares was a little imitating. His muscles bulged under his full armor and his tanned skin was covered in faint scars, but his smile was friendly under his dark, calculating eyes and short curly bronze hair. Dionysus was a cheerful one, wearing a long purple tunic over his slightly chubby physique. His hair was raven black and curly held back by a wreath made of grape vines. He was sweet. Hermes was energetic. His light blond hair bobbed about his head as he greeted me. He made me laugh when his shoes sprouted wings and took him into the air. He made a few back-flips that amused everyone except Mother.

Aphrodite was prettier than her image on the pillar, but she was darling. She greeted me gracefully, even introducing me properly to Eros and his two best friends, Anteros and Himeros. Mother didn't like it, but they didn't do anything. The twin archers, Apollo and Artemis, came next. Artemis was so pretty, it was heart breaking. I caught Eros staring sullenly at her and I bit back a giggle. She was lithe and slim, quite as energetic as her twin. Apollo was a miniature Zeus. They had the same blond hair, blue eyes, a few similar facial features, but his smile was more charming and a little seductive. The moment he flashed his teeth at me, enchanting me, Artemis kicked his foot and he stopped, choosing to chase her in an immature game to tag around the throne room. I had thought that Artemis would have been more mature than that, or that she would not have been on good terms with her brother, the god of bachelors while she was the goddess of virgins, but clearly I was mistaken.

Hestia leaned in and whispered, "They do not always agree, but Apollo and Artemis love each other _very_ much. And they _love_ to play. Under Zeus and Leto's influence, they act quite a lot like children at home, but on the earth, they are much more civil and mature."

I nodded, not seeing the other two women who approached me. Ares laughed as Artemis flipped on to her throne and started prancing over the others. Only Ares grumbled when she jumped on to his throne, but from the reactions I saw, everyone was used to her doing this. Someone cleared their throat next to me and I turned to see a tall woman there in full battle armor. She was stunning and fierce all at once. Her dark silver eyes were kind but calculating, a little like Ares. She was Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle. Next to her was a woman who resembled Poseidon and Hestia. She had long red hair and glittering grey eyes. She smiled at me, but there was pain in her eyes as she greeted me gently. She was Hera, Queen of the Gods, and Father's wife.

I felt sorry for her. In this room, only Ares and Hephaestus were her children. Mother had explained that, besides Aphrodite, herself, Hera, and Poseidon, the rest of the Council was filled with Father's children with other women. It must have been hard for her to be welcoming of a child her husband had conceived with another woman — namely her sister. I felt guilty for existing, but I could tell she didn't blame me. She blamed my parents, but she didn't say so.

Apollo finally gave up chasing his sister and surrendered. The gods were enjoying themselves immensely, and as I wondered why I couldn't have come here sooner, the front doors opened wide, and the sound of footsteps caused everyone to go silent. A few of gods, when they saw who it was, smiled and waved at them, but when Mother saw them, she grabbed me and pushed me behind her back. I heard a woman's tinkering laugh, and a deep male voice joined her.

I'll be honest, I'd never heard that voice before, but the minute I had, I wanted to hear more. His voice was deep but velvety, a soft feline pur hidden in its midsts. It stood out from all the other people I had spoken too. Dark and enchanting... it reminded me of shadows under the moon.

"Why, _I say_, there seems to be _something_ entertaining _here_," the man said lazily, his voice running chills down my spine. I tried to look over Mother's shoulder, but she shielded me further, not wanting to expose me to whoever it was.

"Ah, who is _that_?" the mystery woman asked.

I heard someone whistle and then Hermes' voice hiss, "Now is _not_ the time for that, Apollo!"

"_Aw_," Apollo groaned miserably.

The woman laughed. Frustrated, I peeked out from behind my mother to see who it was. My heart froze.

Standing in front of my mother was a goddess — a goddess of darkness, maybe. Her hair was black and bronze, curling in ringlets down to her waist. Her arms were painted with thin vines and she was wearing beautiful jewelery, more than all Mother had at home. Her skin was pale but glowing, and her eyes were red, like blood. Her lips were the same color. She was dangerously enticing. I could see why Apollo whistled. Her dress was form fitted, revealing her every curve just like Aphrodite, but she didn't look like she was going to hurt us. The way she moved was seductive, like a feline approaching prey. She frightened and fascinated me all at once.

"Hecate," Mother said coldly, and I stifled a gasp. Hecate lived in the Underworld; she was a goddess of magic and witchcraft. Mother loathed her for reasons I did not know. The goddess looked past Mother towards me and smiled, not in a frightening manner, but curiously.

"And who is _this_?" she asked. Mother tried to hide me but the goddess reached out for my hand. I half expected her skin to be ice cold, but her skin was warm and soft, gentle as water. "What is your name, child?"

Being called a child shook off my fear. I sighed and said, hoping I didn't sound irritated, "My name is Persephone, my lady."

Hecate smiled wide, two of her teeth protruding from her mouth like small fangs. "Ah, _yes_, I remember when I suggested that name. It means '_destroyer_'. With beauty like yours, you could _destroy_ men's hearts without trying. I _pity_ them."

Her words made me smile as she released my hand. She walked off towards her companion who was standing next to Father and Poseidon. I had forgotten about him until now. And I can guarantee you this: For as long as I live, I will _never_ forget him.

If Eros was beautiful, this god's attractiveness was ten times more beautiful than him. Eros's looks were of the _Light_, and this one was clearly of the _Dark_. That made his much more mysterious and enchanting. My heart fell hard.

He was tall and lean, with softer muscles that the other gods, but still strong. His skin was dark olive toned, smooth and flawless, radiating a seductive darkness that made me tremble. He wore a black tunic that fell exactly to his knees, with black sandals that laced up his calves like Father's. He was wearing gold on his wrists, around his biceps, his neck, some were even braided into his thick black ringlets that fell only an inch above his shoulder. His eyes were dark brown, sparkling with a deadly charm that _no_ man should _ever_ be capable of. His chiseled features glowed in the light and as he smiled, I was dazzled by the pearly whites. He looked right into my eyes and I wanted to run and kiss him, but I held my ground. Where in Olympus did that impulse come from?

_Who was he?_

"I should have known you were here," Mother grumbled. "Yes, well, everyone is here to meet—"

"Persephone," he guessed. I shivered as I heard him say my name. They rolled off his chest in perfect syllables. No one could ever do that! How in Gaea was _he_ doing that? "Yes, I can see for myself, _sister_." He said the word in a mocking tone.

Sister? Mother didn't have many brothers. There was Father, Poseidon, Chiron and — oh... He was radiating darkness, of course! It should have been obvious!

"Hades," Mother managed to hiss out. Hades stepped forward. I could see Aphrodite's eyes trailing after him and I was riddled with jealousy. Hades didn't pay her any attention. Father followed him and stood next to Demeter, as if getting ready to restrain her if anything happened.

Hades, God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, was standing right in front of me. His smile was kind enough, but there was something seductive about his lips that captured my attention. There was a tiny scar on the left side, barely visible. This small blemish seemed to increase his looks rather than decrease it. He reached out a large hand and captured one on my small ones in his own. The moment his skin touched mine, heat crept up around my ears and cheeks. He lift my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

It marked my skin, burning me with pleasure; the light-headed feeling would not leave. For an embarrassing second, I wondered what those lips would feel like on mine? My blush darkened as he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He released my hand and looked directly into my eyes. I could look into the warm soil color forever.

"It is time for me to take leave," he said softly, each word he said piercing my heart. I didn't want him to leave. His smile widened as me as he backed away and I was tempted to follow him. He looked at my hand and took it back into his own. I felt something entwine around my fingers and wrist like a snake, but I couldn't move. "For you." That was all he said.

Then he turned and said farewell to everyone else, leaving the throne room with Hecate following eagerly behind him like they were best friends, both of them attracting shadows from every direction on the floor and walls. I felt Mother at my side, asking questions but I couldn't hear her. Slowly, I unfroze, breathing deeply. Who would have thought _that_ was the god of the dead. From the way my mother spoke of him, I would have expected him to be far different.

"_Kore_? _Kore_, do you hear me?" Mother asked frantically.

I nodded, my thoughts a little distant. "I hear you just fine."

Whatever she said next, I didn't bother to listen. I felt something on my hand and lifted it to eye level. My heart beat quickened and a gleeful smile graced my face. He had given me a flower and a bracelet. The bracelet was pure gold with rubies and emeralds in vine patterns, but I didn't pay it much attention. My eyes were on the flower. It was simply radiant. The green stem had woven itself around my fingers, and the thorns were far from my flesh. I felt a single tear fall at the sight of the petals. I had tried to create such a beauty before and it never worked. Hades, a Prince of Shadows as much as the king of the dead, had given me something I always wanted. And I would always be grateful for it.

For the first time in my life, I had fallen in love. In love with a man Mother most definitely wouldn't approve of. His gift would be mine forever, and his face, his voice — they would never leave my memory. I looked at my hand and smiled with joy. Hades had given me a Black Rose.

* * *

**The following above was written out of boredom, but I hope it was enjoyable.**

**I never liked Demeter much, she always annoyed me in stories. I just thought I'd try to write something new. I'll get to continuing the other stories I've written, but I couldn't resist writing this. I wanted to call it "The Black Rose" but thought against it.**

**~ArtemisIsis13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said this was a one-shot story, but I guess I would be lying now, so it's a two-shot, I guess. In actuality, I've always wanted to do my own take on Hades and Persephone, but I honestly didn't think I should try it since I wouldn't be able to update as frequently as I would for my 'Demigods and Wizards' story. However, I decided to update one more chapter and then I'm done. Perhaps I'll do a full story about it later, but not now.**

* * *

**Dark Beauty — Aftermath**

**Beauty of Darkness**

* * *

Another day passed by and yet I could not forget him.

I watched as Helios drove his sun chariot across the sky. Standing with him was his apprentice, Apollo. From what I heard from Mother, Helios planned to retire from his role of the Sun deity and wished for Apollo to take his place. Selene had followed Helios' decision and chose Artemis, Apollo's twin, to be her successor. I smiled as the two men called down to me from their chariot and I waved up at them. My friends giggled eagerly at the sight of Apollo and watched attentively as they chariot rode out of sight.

I sat in the meadow with Agathe, Elsabe, Helicia, Ilana, and Libbi, my tree nymph friends. They danced around in their yellow and green chitons, singing their favorite songs and gossiping about the mortals in the town only a few miles from here. For as long as I have known them, they have always acted this way. I myself have joined them in their giggling and singing in the past, but not today. Not this week. Not this month. I was sure that they noticed my sudden absence in their conversations. They have tried to change that, but nothing they speak of is interesting to me anymore.

I know Mother worried over me — over this sudden change. I wanted to tell her what was wrong, but she wouldn't understand. I knew her view on the matter. She would take any measure to ensure that I move on and live the life she wanted me to live. I could not bring myself to laugh or smile as much as I did before. My thoughts wandered further than they ever had before to the dark brown eyes that haunted my dreams.

The afternoon crawled by and my thoughts would not change. Ilana and Libbi were disgruntled with me. For two hours they had tried to engage me in flower-weaving, but I had rejected the idea. I held the flower buds in my hands and marveled at their softness; at their colorful petals ranging from red to white. But I did not want these flowers. There was only one flower I wanted, and it was currently hidden in a box beneath my bed.

Helicia tried to persuade me to sing, but whenever I opened my mouth, only a faint whisper would come out. I did not want to sing. Agathe and Elsabe tried to persuade me to dance, but whenever I got me feet, I found myself walking in circles, unfeeling towards the melodies they danced to. So, in a way, all my friends were disgruntled with me. They did not see why I did not want to play.

"Kore? It's time for dinner," Mother called out from the kitchen window.

"I am coming, Mother," I call back, grabbing at my skirts so I could run for the front door. Agathe, Elsabe, Helicia, Ilana, and Libbi followed in my wake, still miffed with me for my lack of participation. I did not care about that. I ate my dinner in silent, refusing to join into their conversations. I could not block them out now, so I was left to listen to them

"Athena and Poseidon are arguing even more than they had before," Mother announced in a voice that suggested that it was an outrage. "The last time I was there, they would not stop bickering over that incident with Medusa."

"Do you think Lord Poseidon fancies Lady Athena?" Elsabe giggled. "The way he reacts to her emits all the signs of interest."

Agathe and Helicia giggled in agreement. Even Mother had to smiled.

"Now, now Elsabe, I do not think my brother would be pleased with such an accusation," Mother said, but she was still smiling. "However, before the rivalry with Athens arose, he was quite smitten with her."

This had all the nymphs giggling again. I remembered what Poseidon had been like when I had visited Olympus. He had been lively, humorous, and handsome. His hair was black and brown, completely unruly, and his blue-green eyes always glowed with mirth. He was so happy and eager; so full of life. And then there was Athena. She was beautiful, stunning, but stern. Her silver eyes seemed to calculate everything and her black hair was braided down her back in a meticulous line. Her smile was kind, but fierce, and she did not seem like the sort of person who would laugh often. It seemed appropriate that they did not get along. They were nothing alike.

"And did I mention Ares? He and Enyo got into a dispute about who was the better fighter," Mother said, rolling her eyes. "They started a battle right there in the throne room. Poseidon and Athena stopped arguing long enough to pull the siblings away from each other."

"How is everyone on Olympus?" I asked suddenly. "I have not seen them in so long, and I dearly miss them."

Everyone looked up at me in surprise. Lately I had not joined in their discussions, so they certainly did not expect me to join in now. I even surprised myself, but I needed to think of something else for a while.

"Most of them are quite well," Mother said hesitantly. "I have not spoken to Hera and Dionysus at all the last time I was there, but they are in good health. Your father is the same as always, but he sends his greetings. Hephaestus was in the forges the entire time I was there, so I do not know anything recent with him. Aphrodite asked about you. I think she is considering getting you a husband." Mother grimaced as she said that. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not think marriage is a topic I want to speak of," I said quietly. It was the truth. Marriage would mean tying myself to one man forever. And there was no man I took an interest in, except for one. And he would never marry me; I was sure of that.

Mother looked relieved. "That is what I told her, but she was insistent," Mother went on. "Hermes was a nuisance. How the other gods put up with him, I do not know. I think he has made a scheme against me with Eris. She never liked me..."

Mother went on an on about the trouble with the other gods on Olympus. Apollo was suffering from a resent heartbreak over a nymph named Daphne. Artemis had turned a man called Actaeon into a stag for spying on her while bathing. Zephyrus and Morpheus were fighting over Iris. _Again_. Aunt Hestia was going to visit in a week's time. By the time dinner was over, I was reeling over the information I had attained from Mother. I took a long warm bath and went to bed.

Well, almost.

I closed the door behind me and hurried quietly to my bed. I knelt down beside it and pulled out a long silver box from beneath my bed and rested it on my pillow. Lifting the lid, the scent of vanilla and pomegranate wafted into the air. Why it smelled that way, I did not know. I reached out my hand and picked up the delicate black rose that was hidden within the box. It was a gift I had received from Hades, the God of the Dead. Sitting in the box was the bracelet he had given me. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the beautiful jewels.

The minute Mother and I had returned home, she had ordered me to dispose of my gifts, but I could not bring myself to do so. They were just so lovely, these tokens from the gorgeous god. I would never have forgiven myself if I had gotten rid of it. So I kept it a secret from Mother's eyes, hidden away beneath my bed. Every night I would pull the box out to see the flower and bracelet. The flower never aged or wilted. It remained new and unharmed in the velvet box. Reluctantly, I placed it back inside the box and tucked it under the bed again. I could not risk Mother entering my room to see them here.

Quietly, I curled up in my bed and rested my head on my pillow. Hypnos' magic seemed to enter my room and seep into my bones, pulling me to slumbers that were out of my control. I was sure that Morpheus would play his games and give me the dream that haunted my nights.

This was a moment I had been dreading all day. The minute I closed my eyes, I fell into the old dream I had had for every night since my first visit to Olympus.

* * *

_I gazed up at the full, silvery moon that glowed down at me from the velvety black canvas that was the night sky. Constellations danced around the sky as time passed, changing their positions as the moon fell further towards the west. I sat by myself in the meadow, running my fingers lightly over the soft white roses that bloomed out of the darkness. I held out my hands and staring at the silvery glow that washed over my skin. The cool night breeze swept my hair back out of my face._

_My friends and my mother were absent from the scene. I started humming to myself as I laid back on the soft grass; it was laid out like a bed made specially for me, surrounded by soft, sweet-perfumed roses the color of shadows. Their essence was heady of vanilla and pomegranate, sending a delightful fragrance into the night air with a scent that made me hungry. I felt at peace by myself here. I closed my eyes and inhaled the delicious scents in one deep breath, holding it all in my lungs until I could no longer. I repeated the pattern five more times, sure that I was alone._

_"Why, I say, there seems to be something entertaining here," a man's voice said lazily. The sound of his voice ran chills down my spine and my heart picked up. I knew that voice. I knew those words. My eyes opened wide to meet dark brown eyes the color of soil. Then I saw the nose, then the face. My heart nearly stopped._

_"Hades," I whispered, gazing up at the dark god before me._

_I knew he was not really here, but it felt like he was. My eyes trailed over his tall, lean body. In the silver moonlight, his dark olive skin was rich and smooth. In the night wind, his dark curly hair blew about his head in an ethereal beauty. He was wearing the black tunic I remembered seeing him in on Olympus, and his arms and hair were still decorated in gold and jewels. He smirked at with his charming white smile as he sat next to me, so close that he almost touched me._

_Every night he appeared in my dreams. A beauty made of pure darkness. I was a goddess of light. I should not be attracted to him, but I was. Every night was a new fantasy. Mother would never approve if she discovered my thoughts about this particular god._

_Hades did not speak at all. He stared at me with those mysterious dark eyes, freezing me to the ground. Slowly, he reaches out his hand and takes my delicate one into his own. Through this dream state I remembered what it was like when he actually held my hand in his own. His skin was warm and — not exactly soft, but slightly calloused. The effect of his touch made me blush, in memory and in the dream. I watched as he lifted my hand to his face and gentle planted a kiss on my hand._

_My skin burned from his kiss and a desire built up in my chest. Unlike my memory, my dream-Hades loved to taunt me. He kissed my hand again and again, trailing a line from my hand to my shoulder. A blush crept up my neck to my chests and he traced his soft warm lips over my collarbone. I made to sit up but his hand reached out and held me down on the ground. He trailed his kisses to my cheek which was probably tomato red. He chuckled and pulled away._

_I sat up in a daze and looked at him in shock. My heart hammered at the sight of the Lord of the Underworld. I would never have guessed this was what he looked like. When I was a child, Mother rarely spoke of Hades. She had even forbidden Father and Aunt Hestia to speak of him. I supposed that at some point in their histories, Mother and Hades had a falling out that couldn't be explained. Whatever it was, she hated him dearly for it. Whenever she did speak of him, she made him sound like a horrid and hideous demon born from the very pits of Tartarus. She even said he had horns. Hades looked nothing like her descriptions. He was a gorgeous deity. I will confess that I have no idea of his true personality, but he did not seem as terrible as Mother suggested him to be._

_I sat there, admiring his visage. I yearned to know what he was really like. I did not want to base my liking of him from only his looks. I knew Mother would never leave me in his presence, no matter who with me at the time. It seemed that Hades would always be a pure mystery to me. My eyes fixed down to the small scar on the left side of his lip. It was so faint that you would would dismiss it completely unless you truly focused on it. Gods did not usually keep such blemishes on their skin. They would heal them away. The only exceptions I knew of were Ares and Enyo, the war deities. They kept their battle scars as trophies._

_Hades looked back at me and took up my head again. I savored the feel of his warmth on my skin. I watched as he came closer to me, only surveying me with seductive curiosity, exactly the same way he did when I had first met him. A blush kept up on my face again and he flashed another enchanting smile. He was my first infatuation. I would not call it love for I did not know him. Yet, somewhere in my soul, I yearned for it to be love. Yet it could never be so._

* * *

Every morning I woke up more dazed that I usually would be. My thoughts would drift to Hades, and then to Hecate, the goddess who accompanied him to Olympus and back. I could not understand why, but I was not very fond of her. Seeing her next to Hades made me uncomfortable. I wondered whether she was the woman who held his heart. She looked like the deity that would be his perfect queen: dark, mysterious, gorgeous, and seductive, just like him. If she was, I envied her. I was sure any woman to ensnare his affections would be envied by everyone.

Thinking about him sent new questions running through my head. He did not look like his siblings, though he resembled Poseidon through his lips and nose, and Aunt Hestia through ears and eye-shape. I wondered whom he inherited his beauty from. I had seen Rhea on Olympus during my departure and I knew that it could not have been her. She was fair-skinned with blond hair and light brown eyes. It must have been from his father, then.

"Kore, Kore where are you?" Demeter called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mother!" I called back. Agathe and Elsabe were setting out the table while Helicia, Ilana, and Libbi were outside picking fruits.

Mother walked into the kitchen briskly. "Oh, yes, there you are," she said sweetly. "Hestia will be joining us for dinner tonight, so be sure to wear your best dress."

"Yes, Mother," I said. She kissed my forehead and went outside into the garden to talk to the nymphs.

I went back to washing the vegetables. Then Agathe went ahead to cut them. Mother never trusted me around knives. They thought they were too dangerous for me to handle. I was three hundred years old, and yet she treated me like a child.

_I was not a child!_

I sighed and decided to go get a chalice of water when I heard someone knock at the front door. Elsabe went to answer it and started giggling when she saw who was on the threshold.

"Lady Demeter, you have a guest," she called out between giggles. I came out to see what amused her and saw none other than Hermes standing in the doorway. His curly blond hair was windswept and his silver-blue eyes twinkled when he saw me.

"Ah, Persephone, it is a pleasure to see you," he said with a warm smile. "May I be so boldest to ask of your good health? Many of the gods have been wondering and worrying about you in the company of your erratic mother."

"I am quite well, thank you," I reply graciously, suppressing a smile. "And may I inquire as to your health?"

"Very well, indeed," Hermes chuckled. I remembered what he had told me on my visit to Olympus. He liked to be extra-formal for fun. I must admit, it was quite humorous. The two of us fell into silent laughter as my Mother made an appearance. We straightened up quickly so she would not suspect our teasing.

"Lady Demeter," Hermes said, bowing respectfully to her. "You appear in good health."

"Thank you, Hermes," Mother said stiffly. "May I ask why you are here?"

Hermes nodded. "I am here on the behalf of Lord Zeus, Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods," Hermes said, sighing at the use of the title. "He has sent his invitation to all the gods of Olympus to be present on the seventh day of Maimakterion—"

"We will not attend," Mother interrupted him. "I never do, as you well know."

Hermes sighed. "Of course, I am aware of that, Demeter," he said. "But this invitation is for Persephone as well. And Lord Zeus believes she should have a say on whether to attend or not. He pleads that you have no interference."

Mother's face turned red with rage. "If I do not attend, then neither will she!"

"Attend what?" I asked. "What is this invitation?"

"It is nothing you should concern yourself in, Kore," Mother said stiffly. "Do go and help Agathe and Elsabe in the kitchen."

"But Mother—" I tried to protest.

"I will not be questioned, Kore, please go," Mother said sharply.

"Hmm," Hermes spoke up. "That will be quite a report I have for Lord Zeus. He did hope that you would be lenient to Persephone on this matter. He will not be pleased with this treatment."

I almost believed that Mother would throttle Hermes, but instead, she glared at him fiercely.

"You have no right," she said.

"In fact, I do," Hermes said. "Lord Zeus specifically asked me to tell him the events of this encounter."

Mother's eyes widened and she turned away, muttering something that she rarely ever said in my presence. "Very well, then, tell her," Mother grumbled. "But the choice will not be changed."

I glanced at Hermes. "What is the message you were sent to deliver?"

Hermes smiled at me. "Lord Zeus, Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods," Hermes sighed at the use of the title again, "has sent his invitation to Lady Demeter and her daughter Persephone to be present on the seventh day of Maimakterion for the Grand Celebration in honor of the birthday of the Eldest Son. Do you wish to attend?"

"A birthday celebration?" I asked in surprise. "Mother, that does not sound like something we should miss!"

Mother pursed her lips and said, "Considering whose birthday it is, I say we must."

"I do not want to be disrespectful," I disagreed. "I would be deeply hurt if someone refused to attend my birthday celebration. I agree to go."

"Persephone!" Mother protested, but I kept my eyes on Hermes.

"You shall tell Father that I will be there," I said.

Mother started ranting, but after fifteen minutes she realized that there would be no changing my decision.

"I shall be present as well," she said reluctantly. "Now, be off with you!"

She turned around and marched to the kitchen. Hermes chuckled lightly.

"Always so dramatic," he commented.

I smiled as he bowed and turned to leave. "Hermes," I called out. He turned to me. "Out of curiosity, whose birthday is it?"

He laughed. "I should have known you would not have recognized the title of the eldest son," he said with a grin.

I pouted and he laughed again. "May you please tell me?"

Hermes pulled his cloak over his tunic and his caduceus poked out from underneath. "The celebration is held for the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea," he said. "Can you guess who that is?"

My heart skipped a beat. The moment he said those words, I knew the god he spoke of. A shivered at the thought of seeing him again, and this time on his birthday. It was no wonder Mother threw a fit. I knew whose celebration it was.

I took a deep breath and muttered the name that made my heart tingle with anxiety and excitement.

"Hades."

* * *

**So, that is the last chapter for this story. I promise that I will _consider_ writing a full story, but I have a lot on my plate right now.**

**~ArtemisIsis13**


End file.
